1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the field of the present invention is laser patterning. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intensity distribution management system and method in the imaging of pixels on a mask.
2. Background
Laser systems have enjoyed application to a variety of fields for many years. As transistor and display technologies have advanced over the past few decades, transistor sizes have decreased and LED light outputs have increased, both at logarithmic rates. Laser systems, and their application to the manufacturing processes of semiconductor electroluminescent materials, have allowed the continued advancement in these areas. For example, laser systems form an important part of selective thermal transfer processes, such as laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) enjoying successful application in the flat panel display industry.
However, obstacles have persisted that prevent an effective and repeatable thermal imaging process. One such obstacle has been in the attempts to maintain a uniform intensity of laser light focused at the surface targeted in the imaging process. Thus, despite efforts to achieve a uniform imaging process that is also low cost and with minimal complexity, there remains a need for systems and methods without these attendant drawbacks.